


[Podfic] Learning the ropes

by JustFeli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, D/s elements, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Bondage, Phil Coulson teaches a shibari course, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Clint Barton, Subspace, Tags by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFeli/pseuds/JustFeli
Summary: Clint wants to learn about shibari and takes Natasha to visit a course with him. That turns out to be a good decision.(Podfic; Summary by HikariYumi)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Learning the ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524309) by [HikariYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi). 



> Thanks to HikariYumi for giving me permission to podfic her work.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Stream or Download on GDrive**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U-C_RTcWUXUhd5Xo-metoFKcTZqbzkvc)

**Download via Mediafire**

[MP3 (19:22)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5eqhgh4a37srxg/Learning_the_ropes_by_HikariYumi.mp3/file)


End file.
